


A Perfect Balance

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: A Perfect Balance was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Candles.





	A Perfect Balance

Bond finished up at the sink, turned around, and dropped his towel.

Q’s damp skin glowed in the candlelight.

It was a rare occasion that Bond returned from a mission early and unscathed on a day when Q had no fires to extinguish at MI6.

The cats were shut out so they couldn’t interfere.

A warm bath.

A few candles.

A plate of cheese and fruit, if they were hungry.

The touch of Bond’s fingertips on Q’s bare skin.

In a field where danger and drama guided their every day, some peaceful time spent together made for a perfect balance.


End file.
